Assassin's Creed: The Fall of Glory
by Nori-Kruspe
Summary: Después de que su pueblo fuese masacrado por piratas, Achilles instruye a Adrienne, una joven Assassin poseedora de un linaje de sangre que la hace portadora de un poder que despierta el interés de la diosa Juno y los Templarios de más allá del mar. Al estrechar su relación con el joven Thomas Hickey, dudará de sus hermanos asesinos y finalmente provocará la caída de la Orden.


**Después de que su pueblo fuese masacrado y saqueado por piratas, el Maestro Asesino de las colonias, Aquilles Davenport, decide instruír a la pequeña superviviente del ataque, ajeno e ignorante de quien era esa niña realmente y lo que podría llegar a representar. Tras los años, las pesadillas del pasado y una extraña presencia que se hace llamar Juno, no dejaran de atormentarla hasta que no decida seguir el camino que se le ha asignado. Adrienne debe descubrir sus raíces y para ello tendrá que seguir una pista, pero sólo podrá lograrlo si colabora con un joven y rebelde llamado Thomas Hickey.**

**Entre tanto, al otro lado del Atlántico, alguien ha descubierto su existencia, Reginald, el maestro Templario tiene planes para Haytham, este debe encontrar a la chica y procurar la caída de los Asesinos en las colonias británicas por el bien de la orden de los Templarios. **

Prólogo

_La noche del incendio de 1763_

El aire estaba cargado de humo asfixiante y hedor a carne quemada. Las llamas lo estaban devorando todo y por un momento, el ya anciano Achilles Davenport pensó que moriría allí dentro, que no viviría para ver el amanecer si quiera. Al menos moriría en su hogar, la casa en la que había vivido durante años y décadas enteras, así mismo lo quiso si de verdad había llegado su hora. Como un capitán que decide hundirse junto con su barco. Puede que estuviera acabado, pero se defendería hasta el último suspiro y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban si ellos decidían regresar a rematar la faena.

La batalla se había acabado y habían sido derrotados brutalmente. Los Templarios habían ganado esa partida y Achilles había fracasado. Ni si quiera fue capaz de verlo venir, les había fallado como maestro, como mentor, cómo líder. Cerró los ojos con una mueca de agonía. Le hubiera gustado haber hecho algo más, haber abandonado este mundo con la satisfacción de no haberle fallado a los suyos de aquella forma. Las cosas que había conseguido no eran suficientes para competir con la enorme decepción y culpa que sentía consigo mismo.

- Haytham… Kenway.-jadeó apretando los puños fuertemente cuando se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquel hombre. Arrogante y altanero, casi podía verle sonreír desde donde quiera que estuviese ese bastardo. El ataque había sido bien calculado e inmisericorde, sin duda, llevaba su firma.

Todo aquello había comenzado unos años antes, durante la reciente guerra en las colonias. Todo se había torcido en algún momento de esos años, pero cuando los británicos entraron en guerra con los franceses, no hubo tiempo para darse cuenta de nada. La chica, su joven discípula, ella había conseguido infiltrarse, había conseguido ganarse la confianza de todos ellos. Pero Haytham Kenway, se la había arrebatado, había envenenado su mente y la había vuelto contra ellos, contra los Asesinos.

_«En realidad lo sabías, viejo.»_ Se dijo a sí mismo. _«Lo sabías, pero preferiste dejarla seguir jugando a su doble juego, fingiendo ser ingenua y actuar sólo por el bien de la Orden. Probablemente no hiciera más que reírse de todos nosotros...»_

Poco a poco y entre jadeos consiguió dificultosamente ponerse de pie, si se quedaba allí tirado en el suelo, moriría abrasado o bien asfixiado. Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando notó un dolor agudo que le cruzaba el torso como una corriente eléctrica. Había recibido una herida importante a manos de aquel templario llamado Thomas Hickey y estaba seguro de que le hubiera matado si sus compañeros se lo hubieran permitido. Esos mal nacidos tuvieron el detalle de dejarlo morir contemplando como toda su vida se desmoronaba. Una opción muy noble por su parte.

Las piernas le temblaban y sintió escozor en los ojos a causa del humo, pero consiguió desplazarse por el pasillo hasta alcanzar el pasadizo oculto que había bajo las escaleras de la primera planta. Al menos, no les daría el gusto de encontrarle si se atrevían a volver.

Oyó a los pocos criados que tenía correr enloquecidos en el piso de arriba, intentando encontrar una salida. Fuera, los caballos relinchaban asustados e intentando soltarse de sus cuerdas y escapar de los establos. Mientras, a su alrededor, el fuego envolvía los cadáveres recientes de sus jóvenes Asesinos. Sus discípulos habían luchado con fiereza, pero todo había sido precipitado incluso para ellos. Habían muerto sin remedio. Todo aquel entrenamiento, sus conocimientos y habilidades, las habían perdido en cuestión de minutos.

Había un cuerpo inerte sobre un charco de sangre fresca y roja junto al candelabro que habría el pasadizo oculto, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo más de un par de segundos, quizá por vergüenza, por pena, o quizá simplemente porque todo ya estaba siendo suficientemente doloroso como para encima seguir torturándose. Demasiadas pérdidas importantes en una sola vida. Todo se estaba consumiendo aquella noche hasta convertirse en polvo. La Orden se estaba convirtiendo en polvo y sus ideales se perdían con él en el viento como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Al llegar abajo tuvo que esforzarse para no desmayarse por el intenso dolor. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la masacre y de la derrota, de la caída de la Orden de Asesinos y aún rodeado de llamas y restos ardientes, en lo único que Achilles pudo pensar fue en ella. Ni siquiera la herida dolía tanto como le dolía la traición de ella.

Con un último esfuerzo, pasó junto a las estanterías llenas de armas que la Orden había elaborado desde los tiempos de las primeras Cruzadas en Tierra Santa hacía siglos. Aquel sótano oculto era lo único que quedaba ya de los Asesinos en las colonias y si debía morir finalmente, sería allí, rodeado de los libros del Credo, los códices, las túnicas y las armas. Le sorprendía que aún oliera a incienso en todas las habitaciones de allí abajo y se respirara paz y silencio a pesar del infierno que se estaba desatando arriba.

Finalmente, se detuvo ante la pared del fondo. Una pared enladrillada y ornamentada con varios retratos enmarcados en madera. El viejo Achilles sonrió con amargura al contemplar aquellos retratos y mentalmente nombró a cada uno de los que aparecían en aquellos retratos: _«Benjamin Church, John Pitcairn, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Charles Lee y el gran maestro Haytham Kenway. Enhorabuena, ya me lo habéis quitado todo, haced con este país lo que queráis» _

Entonces fijó su vista en el único cuadro tachado con una gran X de tiza. El general británico y comandante en jefe de las colonias, Edward Braddock, el único Templario de todos aquellos que había muerto.

Bueno… eso no era del todo cierto…

Buscó con la mirada algo que había escondido tras una mesa cercana hacía un par de semanas, sin atreverse a colgarlo hasta aquel momento en el que por fin, no había duda alguna por doloroso que le resultase admitirlo. Cuando lo encontró, lo alzó hasta colocarlo en uno de los clavos sueltos de aquella pared que habían usado para fijar los objetivos de la Orden. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al contemplar la imagen de una joven y bella mujer pelirroja.

- Adrienne, perdóname, pero no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.-Achilles, cogió con una mano temblorosa y manchada de sangre una de las tizas y escribió su nombre para después tacharlo lentamente. Por primera vez se sintió realmente herido y agotado.- Ibas a ser mi sucesora. La próxima maestra Asesina de las Colonias Americanas. Y ahora esa idea me resulta de lo más irónica.

El rostro de Adrienne, desencajado por la sorpresa de al ser apuñalada por la hoja oculta de su propio maestro, se le aparecería en sueños como un fantasma el resto de sus días. Sabía que ella era especial, tanto para los Asesinos como para los Templarios, de modo que no tuvo más opción que matarla.

No estaba seguro de si sobreviviría a aquella noche, pero la traición de Adrienne y la posterior imagen de Haytham Kenway, el maestro Templario, llevándose su cuerpo sin vida en brazos, sería algo que lo perseguiría toda la vida.


End file.
